


Legacy

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sappy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William wants to talk to JIm and Jim wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Legacy

By Patt

 

For PatK

Word Prompt: Legacy

Word count: 479

 

Jim Ellison opened up the door to the loft and was surprised to find his father standing there carrying a small box. 

 

“Hi dad, would you like to come in?” Jim asked, even though he didn’t really mean it. 

 

Ever since his father found out about him and Blair, they hadn’t talked at all. It had been one year since they had seen each other and Jim was quite surprised to see him on his doorstep. 

 

“Yes, I would like to talk to you, Jimmy.” William said casually, not setting off any alarms with Jim, yet anyway. 

 

“Sit down, would you like a beer, water, juice or anything else?” Jim asked. 

 

William sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. “I need you to come over here and talk to me. This won’t take long.”

 

Jim sat down next to his dad, expecting something hateful to come out of his mouth, but instead, William opened up the jewelry box and said, “This ring is for you.”

 

Jim looked down at the ring and realized it was his father’s family crest ring, and he couldn’t understand why William was giving it to him. He finally got his voice back and said, “Why are you giving me the family ring, dad?”

 

“Because you’re my oldest son and I want you to have it.”

 

Jim just kept looking at the ring and finally said, “Dad, you understand there are going to be no children, right? I’m with Blair. There is no one to leave the ring to when I die.”

 

“Maybe Steven will have children by then. It would be nice if it stayed in the family, but for right now, I don’t really care. I feel terrible about missing the last year of your life because I was afraid of what people might think because of you and Blair. I’m sorry about that, Jimmy.” William truly looked sorry. Jim was in shock. 

 

“Thank you, dad. I will cherish it, but does this mean that something is wrong with you?” Jim really didn’t want his dad to be sick. 

 

“No, nothing is wrong; I just wanted to be in your life again. And if that includes you and Blair together, then so be it. I’m hoping that you can forgive me.”

 

Jim hugged his dad quickly and pulled back and said, “How would you like to come over Sunday and have dinner and watch the football game with us?”

 

William smiled and answered, “I would love to, Jimmy. Thank you.”

 

William got up and started for the door and Jim said, “Would you like to stay awhile and talk?”

 

William smiled again and said, “I would love to. Thank you.” He sat back down and the two men began talking about old times. Both knew that things weren’t always going to go smoothly, but they could sure try. 

 

The end


End file.
